The Pain You Caused Me
by sonicXamy4ever
Summary: Sonic gets shot and Amy finds and looks after him. first story ever please review :


The Pain You Caused Me. 

okay so this is my first story EVER! so please review :)  
i apologise in advance for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes but no-ones perfect so read on and enjoy:)

Character ages just so you know.  
Sonic 16, Amy 14, Tails 13, Cream 12, Rouge 15, Knuckles 17, Shadow 18.

CHAPTER 1- A Night Thats Hard to Forget

Abolt of thunder flashed across the sky high above station square as the rain pounded the ground and buidings relentlessly. it was about ten o'clock on a sunday night so the streets were compleatly deserted, leaving an open path for the worlds fastest hedgehog to run. but the cause for his run wasnt what he had ever expected.

Sonic was out of places to hide, nowhere to go, backed down at the end of an alley. he turned around as a flash of lightning illuminated his pursuer, slowly advancing towards him. For the first time in his life sonic was truly scared. "You cannot escape me Sonic" said the figure slowly im a meanacing voice. "You cannot escape your destiny, or the fact that your time has come. You have caused me pain and sorrow Sonic, left me with too many bad memories so tonight im leaving this place forever to start things new! After i've killed you of course" he said with a a smile and pulled out his magnum. "Die faker!" He fired and sonic felt a sharp stinging pain in his side he staggered, tripped an fell the dark figure disapeard in an intense flash of coloured light. Sonic slipped uncontious, oblvious to the fact that he was lying in muddy rainwater and an increasing puddle of blood.

The next day dawned bright with no traces of the storm the night before. Amy Rose, a young pink hedgehog who was nearly always happywoke early so she could get a day of shopping done with her best friend Rouge. She was all ready andjust waiting for Rouge to arrive so they could go. She checked her hair in a mirror when there was a knock on the door, it was Rouge.  
"Hiya" she said cheerfully as Amy opend the door.  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Amy replied.  
"You bet" Rouge said enthusiasticly.  
"Well lets not waste valuble shopping time!" Amy closed her door and they set off. The journey took no longer that 20 mins as they both lived quite close to the big indoor shopping center which contained over 50 stores. When they arrived They went from store to store untill 1:00 when they decided to have some lunch. They stopped off at a little cafe in the middle of the shopping complex, showing each other the things they'd bought.

Later on after a long days shop Amy and Rouge stepped outside to find it was raining again.  
"Uh not again" Rouge groaned.  
"At least you live closer than me" Amy replied.  
"You could take the alley shortcut" Rouge pointed out.  
"Normally i wouldn't but its desparate times! well ill call you when i get back." "Ok Amy cya later" with that Rouge ran off in the direction of her house.  
"Here goes nothing" Amy mutterd to herself as she headed down the network of alleyways that snaked all over the place.  
as she was running she realised that she had taken a wrong turning, she stopped to get her bearings. As she glanced around she noticed something odd on the ground further up her curiosity got the better of her and she crept up to look. Then it hit her what it was.

"Sonic" she cried dropping her bags and running to him. "oh my god Sonic please dont be dead, your tougher than that Sonic" tears began to form in her eyes and she laid her head on his chest. As Amy lay there she noticed he was still breathing, although very slowly and quietly. "Sonic your alive!" she exclaimed with a sense of hope. She knew that she should call an ambulance but something inside wouldnt let her, something inside her wanted to take care of him herself. Amy scooped her arms under him and very slowly picked him up as gentily as she could she headed slowly to her house struggling under his weight, but never letting go. When Amy reached her door she kicked it open and carefully laid sonic down on her sofa, she new it would be ruined but to her sonic was the most important thing in the world. "Hmm, ill have to get Tails to fix my door sometime" she said to herself glancing at it whilst preparing a bowl of warm water and a bandage.

Amy spent the next three hours tending to her hero, cleaning and dressing the wound. It wast very deep so she had managed to get the bullet out. She even tried to clean the dirt and blood out of his quills. By the time she had finished it was very late so she fetched a blanket and drew a blanket over him so he wouldnt get cold in the night.  
"goodnight my sweet sonic" Amy said as she kissed his cheek. Amy was too tired to stay awake for long and she fell asleep shortly after getting into bed.

i know its a little short but chapter 2 is coming very soon:)  
remember to review cos thats what helps me, write what you like i dont care!  
thanks for reading :)


End file.
